


Like a kitten on Christmas morning

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Eggsy can't wait for Merlin to unwrapped his gifts.





	Like a kitten on Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas ;)
> 
> Hope you had an amazing time during the holidays!

Merlin is shaken awake before the sun is even up and he would grunt and go back to sleep if it wasn’t for Eggsy’s insistence. At least, he’s waited until he came back from his morning run to try and wake him up.

“Come on Merlin, it’s _Christmas_!”

Now, he’s heard Eggsy excited and happy plenty of times, ever since before they’ve gotten together about a years ago. The lad can get angry and sad of course, but he rarely stays that way, always prefers to make the most of everything. It’s one of the reason why he loves him so much.

He could just ignore him.

But he’s also right. It’s Christmas.

Neither of them are kids anymore, but it doesn’t matter. When they’re together, it’s easy to find that childlike wonder again.

And he’s actually curious as to what Eggsy got him. As far as he knows, the big box in the living room was only there to throw him off. He’s not opened it, but he’s weighted it and it was quite empty.

“All right, all right. Let me put on my robe, I’ll join you.”

Eggsy whoops with joy when he sits up and presses a kiss on the top of his head before darting out and Merlin hears him run to the living room, laughing like a madman. It makes him chuckles fondly and it’s actually not so hard to get out of bed when he thinks of all the kisses they’ll be exchanging under the mistletoe today.

It must not have been five minutes until he gets to the living room himself and the first thing he notices is that the big box is now opened. Eggsy is kneeling in front of it, with his arms into it and he doesn’t understand what he’s doing until he steps closer and sees what’s in the box.

Three adorable kittens are crawling all over themselves in the fluffy blanket that has been laid at the bottom and Merlin realises that he can actually hear them meowing now.

He drops to his knees next to Eggsy and carefully reach out himself, letting the kittens smells his hand before he dares start petting them too.

“Merry Christmas luv’” He sounds vaguely hesitant, as if he’s not sure what Merlin is thinking.

If he wasn’t so busy stroking at the softest fur in existence and letting another cat playfully nip at the finger of his other hand, he’d dragged Eggsy into a deep kiss.

Instead, he leans against him, not caring about the awkward position.

“Thank you my dear. It’s the best gift I’ve ever had.”


End file.
